


Favourite Things

by uniquepov



Series: Harry Potter and the Drabbling Ficlets [18]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-05
Updated: 2010-06-05
Packaged: 2017-11-05 00:58:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/400154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uniquepov/pseuds/uniquepov
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Challenge: Written for <span class="ljuser ljuser-name_slythindor100"></span><a href="http://slythindor100.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://slythindor100.livejournal.com/"><b>slythindor100</b></a>'s Challenge #126 - a list of 25 words; I've managed to use all 25 and still bring it in at 100 words exactly.  Woo!<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Favourite Things

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I solemnly swear that I am up to no good; however, I promise to return everyone, good as new, when I'm done playing with them. I own nothing that you recognize, and I do not profit from any of it.

“Using magic to fix something broken.”

“Stretch your limited imagination, Potter.”

“A night at home with friends. When you don’t try to cook.”

“Paris during a rain shower.”

“Macaroons with cherries on top.”

“A jumper and scarf on autumn afternoons.”

“New parchment.”

“Fresh flowers on the kitchen table.”

“Carnations?”

“Freesia, perhaps.”

“Freesia? Like that blue candle in the bathroom?

“It’s azure.”

“I worry about you sometimes.”

“It’s a matter of principle.”

“Forget worried. I’m afraid.”

“Crisp white linens.”

“On a king sized bed.”

“Wrapped around your waist.”

“Don’t get crazy, now.”

“Waking up with you.”

“Forever?”

Draco nodded. “I promise.”


End file.
